Dos seran uno
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [RoxasxSora] Es como una… trágica historia de amor… ¿No? Será como las personas que se casan, ellos se vuelven uno, en una ceremonia donde ambos visten de blanco, y se entregan anillos uno al otro –Miró su mano y se quitó un anillo de su dedo para entregárselo a él. [Shonen-ai] Si no te gusta NO leas.


**Dos serán uno**

 **By S. Hisaki Raiden**

 **(25 de Febrero de 2017)**

 _Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

 **Resumen** :

Es como una… trágica historia de amor… ¿No? Será como las personas que se casan, ellos se vuelven uno, en una ceremonia donde ambos visten de blanco y se entregan anillos uno al otro –Miró su mano y se quitó un anillo de su dedo para entregárselo a él [RoxasxSora].

 **Rating** : T (12+)

 **Genero** : Angst, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Algo de Shonen—ai (Relaciones sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo, chicoxchico, o malexmale), nada explícito. ¡Homofóbicos Huyan! No quiero quejas después.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Espero que nadie quiera matarme tras leer esto –En el remoto caso de que alguien lo lea, claro-.

Este es un presente de cumpleaños para una amiga mía. Sol, esto es para ti.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Resaltar palabras o frases.

 _Cursiva_ –Recuerdos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

…

— _Nos veremos en otra vida… —Había dicho el pelirrojo tras su derrota.  
—Si, te voy a estar esperando –Respondió de modo serio.  
—Que tontería… ni si quiera sé si tu volverás…_ _—Dijo con una sonrisa triste._  
…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de Axel antes de que éste desapareciera en el corredor de las sombras. Quizás debió escucharlo. Olvidarse de la loca idea de buscar a su ser completo e ir con él de vuelta, pero no lo hizo, no podría seguir sin conocer la verdad, ahora que tenía tantos recuerdos de él, casi que lo conocía mejor a él que así mismo... ¿Eran sus recuerdos en verdad? Ahora los tenía todos, pero en realidad sentía que no eran suyos, aunque ahora los tuviera. Tenía que verse -asi mismo… o verlo. Jamás podría explicar ese raro sentir...

Caminó al fin para llegar a esa puerta que lo llevó al pasillo donde vió a los dos compañeros de viajes de él... en aquellas capsulas, dormidos...

—Donald... Goofy... —Sí, los conocía bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con ellos y las aventuras y dificultades que pasaron junto a él. Estaba cada vez más cerca. La puerta al final del pasillo lo llevaba al final del camino y al final de su travesía.

Cuando abrió la puerta quedó ante una habitación muy amplia color blanco y en medio de esta una capsula enorme, con la forma de un capullo, como una flor que va a brotar cuando llegue el momento.

—Al fin ha llegado, el elegido de la llave espada— El capullo no era el único, ahí también estaba ese hombre de ropas rojas y rostro vendado.

Sus ojos lo enfocaron con un sentimiento más allá del disgusto.

—¿Con quién hablas? ¿Conmigo o con Sora?

—A la mitad de Sora… tu resides en la oscuridad, lo que necesito es a alguien que pueda moverse por el reino de la luz y destruir a la Organización XIII.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Quién eres?

—Un simple siervo del mundo… Y si yo soy un siervo, tú deberías considerarte una herramienta… como mucho –Escupió y una risa escapó de sus labios, la cual fue demasiado sonora en aquel cuarto casi vacío.

—Eso es… ¿Se supone que es una broma? ¡Porque no me hace gracia! –Estalló y apareció su Keyblade precipitándose contra aquel hombre, pero su espada sólo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.  
—Mis disculpas… —Dijo aquel con un tono burlón— Esto no es más que una proyección virtual.  
Su sorpresa de inmediato se volvió en un fuerte enojo al oír las palabras de ese sujeto, entonces apretó sus puños; gritó con rabia y frustración. Y ese enojo se convirtió en una feroz ira. Dejándose llevar por ella, lanzó más espadazos contra él tratando de descargar un poco de ella, pero tras varios golpes inútiles, la proyección se desvaneció, quedando agotado y tratando de recuperar la respiración.  
La proyección de ese hombre desapareció en el último golpe, solo para llegar más allá del cuarto, muy cerca de aquélla capsula. Con su misma expresión soberbia y con la seguridad de quien "ha ganado" de manera absoluta, agregó:

—Ven, acércate… —Lo retó con aquella fría expresión. Roxas se irguió y lo miró.

—No sabes cuánto es que te odio —Escupió cada palabra llena de rencor.

—Comparte un poco de esa IRA con Sora... es demasiado bueno, para lo que le conviene —Dijo como si nada.  
—¡No! –Gritó aun furioso— ¡Mi corazón me pertenece! –Corrió por última vez contra él, para atacarlo, fallando nuevamente, pues él volvió a desaparecer. Y tras eso, la capsula ante él se abrió, la cual expandió varias capas de cristal, asemejando a un capullo floreciendo. Y en su interior, descansaba una persona, demasiado conocida para Roxas. El pelo castaño claro, piel morena... quizás unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, la misma que él... o la que se suponía que tenía.

—Sora… —Caminó lentamente hasta él, para poder mirarlo con mayor detenimiento… era justo como lo había visto en sus sueños… en aquellos confusos recuerdos; en donde sentía con su propio corazón lo que le pasó y lo que padeció, como si lo hubiera vivido junto a él… no en él, se equivocaban, él y Sora no eran el mismo, él lo sentía, de verdad, estaba frente a alguien diferente a él. —No sabes cuánto te envidio… Creo que mis vacaciones llegaron a su fin… —Agregó a sus palabras y no dejó de mirarlo— ¿En verdad sólo desapareceré? ¿En verdad… no podre vivir junto a ti… ninguna de las cosas que vi? –Dijo lentamente— ¿No podré… sentarme al lado tuyo… platicar… y conocernos? —Llevó su mano a donde debía estar su corazón y apretó la tela de su camiseta— No… —negó con la cabeza, aun tratando de negarse a lo que pasaría— Seremos uno… —dijo y se quedó de pie, de pronto algo le llegó a la mente— Es como una… trágica historia de amor… ¿No? Como las que me contó Mamá… —Se sintió más triste al saber que nunca tuvo una madre, y sus amigos nunca fueron sus amigos, pero sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con melancolía— Si… es como ella dijo, las personas que se casan, se vuelven uno, en una ceremonia donde ambos visten de blanco, y se entregan anillos uno al otro –Miró su mano y se quitó un anillo de uno de sus dedos. Levantó la vista hasta Sora, y sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguna salida decidió continuar con su última fantasía, aquella donde le entregaría su corazón a alguien amado, se iría con esa idea, esa idea era mil veces mejor que el decir que sólo desaparecería. Los dos vestidos de blanco no podría ser, pero al menos tenía un anillo para él.

Saltó por las hojas de cristal de la capsula y consiguió quedarse de pie frente al castaño. Al verlo a unos centímetros de si, sintió una calidez en su interior y sobre todo sentía que estaba bien lo que haría, Sora era un gran chico, lo conocía bien, y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, quizás… elegiría a una persona como él para pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

—Sora… con éste anillo me uno a ti… —Tomó la mano de Sora y con una gran delicadeza colocó el anillo en el dedo indicado y lo deslizó, le quedaba perfecto, parecía hecho para él.

"Roxas… ¿Aceptas a Sora como tu legitimo esposo?" –Hizo una voz como de un sacerdote, no sabía cómo eran, no muy bien, pero se imaginó a un señor algo viejo, muy serio pero noble.

"Si, acepto" –Respondió con su voz.

"¿Y tú Sora, aceptas a Roxas como tu legitimo esposo?" –Volvió a fingir una voz. El rubio tomó la mano de Sora, en la que colocó su anillo y enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Si, acepto" –Esta vez hizo como que Sora respondió.

"Entonces yo los declaro… esposos. Ya puede besar al novio" –Fingió la voz por última vez.

Después de eso se quedó pensando que… jamás besó a nadie tampoco, así que besaría a Sora por primera… y última vez ¿Qué más daba…? Ni si quiera le molestaba que fuera un chico como él, unirían sus corazones ¿no? Serían el mismo ahora ¿no?

—Y con éste beso… te entrego mi corazón, Sora —Tomó las dos manos de Sora, se acercó a él, cerró sus ojos y aún con algo de timidez, finalmente tocó los labios de Sora, besándolo. Al tocar esos suaves y cálidos labios, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que... no volvería a besarlo nunca y tampoco volvería a estar frente a él, sin embargo, estaría con él… y de pronto eso no parecía tan malo, así que pese a sus lágrimas, sonrió y tras ese beso, se desvaneció lentamente sin dejar rastro, al igual que el anillo en el dedo de Sora se desvaneció.

"Sora…despierta"

Sora escuchó la voz de alguien que no conocía, pero que por alguna razón sentía cercano y confiable… entonces, abrió sus ojos… pero a ese chico no vería jamás… el que dejó atrás su existencia para entregársela a él… pero quizás, algún día, se encontrarían otra vez.

…Tal vez.

 _& &&&&&&&&&_—O—WA—RI— _& &&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído. Y espero no haber herido la susceptibilidad de nadie.

Este fic está inspirado en un fanart de Okome en el web site Pixiv. No sé japonés, y ese fanart es apenas una viñeta. Aclaro, no vayáis a pensar que es plagio.

Nadie me paga por escribir, hazme feliz con un review… Son gratis xD

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
